


The Curious Case of the Missing...Pillows!? (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Nesting, Pack Bonding, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Alguien está tomando las pertenencias de la manada ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curious Case of the Missing...Pillows!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838419) by [Kikileduc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Todo comenzó porque Derek tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde.

Llegó a su casa a la una de la mañana completamente agotado, en piloto automático, se quitó la corbata y los pantalones mientras colapsaba en su lado de la cama con un movimiento rápido. Inmediatamente se levantó de nuevo.

La cabeza de Derek golpeó el colchón en lugar de la almohada de plumas de ganso que nunca admitiría adorar. Con los ojos llorosos, miró a su compañero y esposo que se había acurrucado en su edredón. Eso era normal. Stiles siempre había sido de acaparar todo el edredón. Derek lo encontró atractivo. Pero actualmente, la cara de su esposo (baba y todo) estaba aplastada contra la almohada preferida de Derek, mientras que la de Stiles estaba metida debajo de su vientre que sobresalía ligeramente.

Derek no podía culpar a su compañero. Teniendo cinco meses de embarazo, asumió que era difícil encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y lo último que iba a hacer era arriesgarse a despertar al hombre intentando recuperar su almohada. Stiles amaba su almohada, no podía dormir sin ella (a pesar del hecho de que actualmente estaba apoyando a su cachorro en lugar de su cabeza), pero Derek podía arreglárselas fácilmente con una de las almohadas decorativas con las que venía esta cama.

Fue un regalo de Lydia la Navidad pasada y, sinceramente, Derek estaba seguro de que todas las almohadas pequeñas e inútiles habían estado en el suelo debajo de la cama desde enero, ya que ni Stiles ni él se tomaron el tiempo para hacer la cama correctamente.

Con un profundo suspiro, Derek presionó su cuerpo contra el suelo para alcanzar las almohadas en la oscuridad. Su mano solo tocaba aire. Irritado por haber llegado a esto, cambió sus ojos revelando una alfombra sorprendentemente limpia debajo de la cama, uno de los calcetines de Stiles ocupaba el espacio en el centro, pero aparte de eso estaba vacío. Más importante aún, no había ninguna almohada.

Derek mantuvo su vista de hombre lobo mientras escudriñaba la habitación sin éxito. Finalmente se dio por vencido y se conformó con el colchón. Abrazó a Stiles, quien se movió y se apoyó en el contacto. Derek trató de alinear su cuerpo a lo largo del de su marido, pero sintió que había algo más que un simple edredón que actuaba como una barrera entre ellos. Curioso, Derek tiró suavemente del edredón para revelar las almohadas que faltaban.

Tres de ellas alinearon a Stiles mientras otra estaba entre sus rodillas, levantando su cadera hacia arriba, probablemente liberando presión en su vientre. Derek no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja ante la vista.

Bueno, al menos su compañero parecía contento y dejó a Derek con la sábana ...

........................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente, Derek se propuso hacer la cama después del desayuno para asegurarse de que recuperaría su almohada de plumas de ganso. Cuando Stiles se reunió con él para almorzar, sugirió pensativamente que fueran de compras, especialmente para comprar cosas para el bebé. Derek sabía que el pasillo de maternidad tenía esas almohadas en forma de C que su hermana utilizó durante su embarazo.

"Oh no, Derek estoy bien. Sabes que solo duermo con mi almohada favorita, he tenido esa cosa desde la escuela secundaria, me siento como si estuviera traicionándola, cambiándola por una de estas", respondió Stiles a la sugerencia casual de Derek sobre comprar una de las almohadas de maternidad.

Derek no presionó el tema, pero compró dos diferentes, por si acaso.

........................................................................................................................

Esa noche se acostaron juntos como de costumbre. Stiles se está quedando dormido a media frase mientras Derek le tenía protectoramente en sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se alinearon con la cabeza de Stiles recostada parcialmente sobre Derek, así como un poco sobre su almohada. Esto se sentía normal, correcto y las almohadas para el embarazo fueron olvidadas en su bolsa en la esquina de la habitación.

Era poco después de la medianoche cuando Derek se despertó por el movimiento y de repente golpeó el colchón. No estaba seguro de lo que lo había despertado al principio, pero quedó claro cuando vio el fuerte agarre que Stiles tenía sobre su almohada de plumas de ganso. Las otras almohadas en una posición similar a la noche anterior y los ojos de Derek se dirigieron a la bolsa con las almohadas de maternidad.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles tuvo una reunión matutina con su editor y se fue antes de que Derek despertara. Era difícil apartar su mirada de la forma de su marido cuando el hombre se acurrucó alrededor de la almohada de embarazo que se ajustaba a la forma. Tomó una foto y se la envió a la manada. Era demasiado adorable para no hacerlo. Y Derek trataba de convencer a Stiles de que las almohadas de maternidad eran para él.

Esa noche, Stiles tuvo la tentación de probar la nueva almohada que le compró Derek y se encontró dormido en minutos.

........................................................................................................................

Derek negó con la cabeza y mentalmente se dio una palmada en la espalda por atender a su pareja embarazada. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la forma en que Stiles estaba acurrucado alrededor de la C, todavía tenía su rostro enterrado en la almohada de Derek sin dejar espacio para la cabeza de Derek.

Por lo menos compró dos almohadas de maternidad.

Durante el mes siguiente continuó la batalla por las almohadas. Parece que Stiles estaba contento con el uso de cualquier almohada que Derek usara la noche anterior. Esto no habría molestado a Derek si su almohada de plumas de ganso preferida no fuera una opción también. Pero de alguna manera, siempre acababa en el lado de la cama de Stiles a pesar de donde comenzó y después de una semana consecutiva de que Derek intentara reclamarla primero cada noche, desapareció por completo.

Derek no tenía ni idea de dónde la había puesto Stiles. La cara de Stiles dijo claramente: "Te reto a preguntar" cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba mirando una noche. Derek sacudió la cabeza y lo atribuyó a que era una cosa del embarazo y lo dejó pasar. Si no volviera a aparecer en tres meses, bueno, compraría una nueva. Y realmente las almohadas de maternidad funcionarían mientras tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue el turno de Scott de organizar la reunión de la manada. A todo el mundo le gustaba cuando estaban en su casa y en la de Kira, ya que por lo general se convertía en un montón de cachorros apilados viendo un maratón de cine para cuando terminaba. Los padres de Kira les habían comprado un gran centro de entretenimiento como regalo y eso era un factor, pero a Scott le gusta pensar que su elección de sofá funcionó a pesar de la protesta inicial de los muebles de su esposa.

Scott compró un feo sofá de piel marrón y mullido.

Kira suspiró cuando regresó a casa y fue a la sala de estar. Abrazó a Scott con cariño mientras mencionaba astutamente las políticas de devolución. Él frunció el ceño, la llevó hasta el sofá y le pidió que al menos lo probara antes de que lo devolvieran.

Kira se hundió en los cojines con un "oh". Rápidamente se convirtió en un "¡ohhh!", Ya que permitió que su cuerpo se relajara completamente en la tela acogedora. Y esa noche la pareja bautizó sus muebles, asegurando que nunca los devolverían.

La mayoría de la manada tuvo reacciones similares a las de Kira cuando vieron por primera vez el sofá marrón, pero ahora todos lo declararon como el mejor sitio para ver las películas. Excepto Lydia. Se sentará entre sus compañeros de manada una vez al mes sin quejarse, pero aún hoy en día frunce el ceño con desaprobación cada vez que entra por la puerta.

"¿No puedo, al menos, volver a tapizarlo por ti?", Ha preguntado Lydia en numerosas ocasiones.

Los McCall niegan firmemente con la cabeza en respuesta.

........................................................................................................................

Derek y Stiles se estaban quedando un poco atrás, lo cual no era nada nuevo ya que el "cerebro embarazado" de Stiles siempre lo hacia olvidarse de algo. Era su tercer viaje a casa, esta vez para obtener la colección de películas de StarWars, lo que tenía a Derek sospechando.

Una vez que la pareja llegó, por último, se aclaró el porque Stiles se quería retrasar. Kira y Scott estaban discutiendo.

"¡No sé lo que pasó con el sofá!" Dijo Scott con una voz que sugería que no era la primera vez que murmuraba las palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?" Preguntó Kira insegura. "Cuando me fui esta mañana estaba bien y tú fuiste el primero en llegar a casa".

"¡Y cuando llegué a casa estaba así!" Scott respondió con un chillido.

Al unísono, la pareja se volvió hacia Lydia.

La banshee levantó sus manos a la defensiva. "Lo desprecio, ¿por qué me llevaría un cojín, por no hablar de dos?"

"Bueno, ¡alguien debe tenerlos!"

Mientras todos los demás se apresuraban a conseguir un asiento en el sofá, Derek se encontró mirando a Stiles con asombro. Él no los tendría ... ¿verdad?

Stiles, sin decir palabra, llevó a Derek al lugar que quedaba libre y se sentó en su regazo. Se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de Derek, obviamente disfrutando de la cercanía forzada. Derek se olvidó momentáneamente de todo mientras permitía que sus manos pasaran por la creciente barriga de Stiles.

"Ahem," Scott interrumpió. "Comencemos, el horario de patrullas para esta semana seguirá siendo el mismo ..."

Derek permitió que las palabras de Scott se derramaran sobre él mientras consideraba lo raro que era la desaparición de los cojines del sofá de los McCall.


	3. Chapter 3

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Lydia no paró. Podía haber cumplido veinticinco años este año, pero eso no detuvo la fiesta de toda la noche. Hubo borrachos en abundancia, ya que el alcohol era de la variedad wolfsbane y todos (los que no estaban embarazados) dejaron volar sus inhibiciones. Era realmente algo que hablarían durante los próximos meses. Y el resultado significó que a la mañana siguiente, Lydia envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole a todos que ayuden a limpiar. La mayor parte de la manada todavía estaba en su casa, por lo que no tenían que ir muy lejos.

De alguna manera, Isaac se despertó solo y desnudo en el jardín delantero a pesar de que Allison estaba envuelta en una toalla en una silla de jardín junto a la piscina en la parte de atrás. Jackson parecía increíblemente culpable cuando salió de la habitación de invitados con los hombros caídos mientras Ethan, Danny y Lydia salieron de la misma puerta con expresiones de júbilo. Los miembros más jóvenes de la manada todavía estaban desmayados juntos en un montón en el suelo de la sala de estar.

Scott y Kira fueron las primeras personas en aparecer que no llegaron a pasar toda la noche y trajeron el café para todos. Malia se dirigió casualmente a la cocina en topless para recoger su café.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi sostén?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Cora entró poco después, su pelo un lío salvaje, sosteniendo la prenda púrpura con un dedo extendido y mirando a Malia. "Lo estabas usando para lanzar globos de agua desde el techo, ¿recuerdas?", Preguntó, incapaz de reprimir una risita ante el recuerdo.

"¡Es por eso que toda nuestra ropa estaba mojada!", Le dijo Erica a Boyd cuando se unieron a los demás. "Las dejé en el suelo del baño anoche y ¡nos estaba volviendo locos esta mañana porque no podíamos recordar nada!"

Derek y Stiles fueron los últimos de la manada en llegar.

Derek echó un vistazo a las diferentes etapas de desnudez de todos y se volvió hacia su compañero: "Y es por eso que nos fuimos cuando lo hicimos".

En la cara de Stiles apareció una amplia sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Estás seguro de que no tuvo nada que ver con lo delicado que te sentiste después de una sola bebida? ¿O que no pudiste mantener tus manos fuera de este cuerpo? ¿Estabas murmurando algo sobre lo lleno que me veía cuidando a tu cachorro?" Bromeó en tono bajo buscando la mano de Derek juguetonamente.

Derek sintió que su cara se calentaba, pero tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos admiraran la forma en que el suéter de Stiles ya no ocultaba su vientre.

"¡Está bien!", Dijo Lydia en voz alta con una palmada para atraer la atención de todos sobre ella. Salvó a Derek de tener que responder a la burla de su marido. "Quiero este lugar impecable, ya sabéis que hacer. ¡Stiles! No debes levantar un dedo, estás embarazado, siéntate ".

Hubo algunos gemidos, pero en su mayoría todos siguieron sus órdenes. Tan pronto como se despejó la cocina, Derek dejó que sus manos se deslizaran debajo del suéter de Stiles, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior. Plantó un beso casto en el punto del pulso de su compañero, entregándose al ruido de sorpresa que Stiles dejó salir.

"¡Esta es la razón por la que nos llevaste a casa al doble del límite de velocidad anoche!", Le recordó Stiles.

"Sí", susurró Derek en su oído. "Listo para una..."

Lydia se aclaró la garganta. "¡Stiles he dicho que te sientes! Y Derek, si no vas a ayudar a limpiar, mi gran alfa, al menos puedes cocinar. ¡Los huevos están en la nevera!"

Los tacones hicieron clic en las baldosas mientras salía sin dejar espacio para el debate.

.......................................................................................................................

Dos horas más tarde, la casa de Lydia estaba impecable y la manada estaba aplastada en el espacio de la cocina de nuevo, esta vez luchando por el último trozo tocino.

La secadora pitó, indicando que había terminado. Sin pensarlo mucho, Lydia comenzó a doblar la ropa de cama para dejar espacio para la siguiente carga.

"Esto es extraño", murmuró para sí misma, pero Derek escuchó fácilmente con sus orejas de hombre lobo. "Pensé que también lavé la funda de la almohada ..."

Los ojos de Derek se desviaron de la espalda de Lydia a Stiles, quien le envió una sonrisa cegadora al no haber escuchado las reflexiones de su amiga sobre su ropa. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su marido, que estaba a medio camino de meterse el último trozo de tocino en la boca. Stiles detuvo su movimiento antes de extender el trozo para que Derek lo tomara, claramente malinterpretando su escrutinio.

"¡Hey!" Protestó Scott. "¡Acabas de decir que deberías conseguir el último trozo para el bebé!" Alcanzó perezosamente el tocino.

Derek le envió a Scott una sonrisa dentuda mientras iba hacia delante para reclamar la oferta de su compañero con un chasquido de mandíbulas, colmillos de hombre lobo y todo.

"¡Amigo!" Scott frunció el ceño.

"¡El grande y malo alfa podría comerme después! ¡Tenemos que mantenerlo alimentado! ", Dijo Stiles con un guiño hacia Derek, que hizo que todos los pensamientos sobre la pérdida de fundas de almohadas salieran de su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Y así continuó. Durante la próxima semana los Boyd perdieron su almohada corporal. Liam, su manta favorita. Cora, el cojín de respaldo de su coche. La cama de Malia no tenía sábanas.

Isaac y Allison estaban peleando por el osito de peluche que el padre de Allison le había dado cuando ella tenía doce años. "¡Siempre lo has odiado!" "Pero no lo deseché, ¡incluso si los ojos son espeluznantes y me miran toda la noche!"

Peter incluso había llamado a Derek y se había quejado casualmente de que no podía encontrar su almohada de viaje para cuando volaba en viajes largos.

La última gota fue cuando Jackson llegó a la sala de estar de Derek con la mayor parte de la manada a cuestas, todos con caras de angustia a juego.

"¡Está bien, esto es todo! ¡Mi colchón se ha ido! ¿Qué está pasando? "Jackson le preguntó al grupo.

"¿Crees que son hadas?" Preguntó Scott, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lydia se quedó pensativa ante la sugerencia.

"¡Definitivamente algo que quiere meterse con nosotros!" Convino Cora.

"Y sabiendo que esta ciudad es un faro para lo sobrenatural ..." Isaac agregó con un suspiro.

Todos se dirigieron a Derek. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Antes de que pudiera responder a la manada, la puerta delantera se abrió de nuevo.

"¡Stiles!" Gritó el sheriff. "¡Baja aquí, te dije que no!"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Derek preguntó preocupado, porque había visto al sheriff enfadado. Demonios, fue la causa de gran parte de su enfado cuando descubrió que Derek estaba interesado en salir con su hijo de dieciocho años de edad desde la escuela secundaria, pero este era un nuevo nivel de furia. Y a pesar de la queja actual de la manada con las hadas y las sospechas de Derek sobre ese asunto, su compañero todavía estaba muy embarazado y Derek no quería meterse entre el sheriff y su hijo, pero lo haría. Lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo.

El sheriff suspiró y se frotó la cara con la mano en un intento de recuperar el control. "Quería la almohada de su madre", explicó. "La pidió hace un par de meses. Yo, um, todavía duermo en el lado derecho de la cama y Claudia, ella siempre tomó el izquierdo y no puedo evitarlo, hago la cama todas las mañanas, como siempre me pedía que lo hiciera. Pero de todos modos, Stiles se durmió poco después de que se enteró de que estaba embarazado y cuando despertó me pidió que le prestara su almohada y le dije que ¡NO! ", Gritó la última palabra. "¿Donde está?"

Derek ladeó la cabeza para escuchar. "Está durmiendo". Gruñó.

"Creemos que podrían ser hadas, en realidad, quien roban las almohadas", dijo Scott al sheriff con seriedad.

"Had-, ¿hadas?"

"No," interrumpió Derek. "No, no lo creemos. Vamos. " Derek llevó a la manada y al sheriff escaleras arriba hacía su dormitorio, pero se dio cuenta de que el latido del corazón de Stiles en realidad venía de la habitación intacta de al lado. La habitación que pronto se convertiría en una habitación para el bebé.

Girando el pomo con anticipación, Derek entró lentamente en la habitación del bebé. No podía decir nada y simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a los demás.

Stiles estaba profundamente dormido como predijo Derek. Se acostó sobre una extraña mezcla de los cojines del sofá de los McCall y el colchón de Jackson. La pequeña manta de Liam y la sábana de Malia cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Las pequeñas almohadas de Peter y Cora se alineaban en su espalda mientras la almohada de cuerpo de los Boyd sostenía su estómago. El osito de peluche de Allison estaba envuelto en la funda de almohada de Lydia y acunado en el hueco de uno de sus codos. Agarrado con fuerza en su otra mano estaba lo que Derek solo podía asumir que era la almohada de Claudia basándose en el estampado de flores. Y en la parte superior de la pila ensamblada de artículos robados estaba la almohada de plumas de ganso de Derek con la cara de Stiles aplastada. Se veía tan tranquilo, contento y ... felizmente inconsciente de que le habían atrapado.

Derek se volvió hacia los demás. "Nadie debe despertarle", ordenó en silencio empujándolos a todos por la puerta.

"Bueno, puede tener mi peluche, es para el bebé", razonó Allison. Isaac asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, compraremos otra almohada", dijo Boyd cuando tomó la mano de Erica y sonrió con cariño a la puerta.

"Nuestro sofá es muy grande, realmente ni siquiera necesitamos los cojines, honestamente", le dijo Kira a Scott con toda seriedad.

"De todos modos, me gusta ir de compras, ¡es hora de un nuevo juego de dormitorio!", Anunció Lydia con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Genial, tomaré tus viejas sábanas entonces", le dijo Malia a la pelirroja.

"Quiero que me devuelvas ese cojín una vez que nazca mi sobrina o sobrino", le dijo Cora a Derek con una palmada en el hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¡Bueno, qué carajo! ¡Stilinski NO PUEDE tener mi colchón! "Jackson exclamó.

Derek le lanzó un gruñido de advertencia por hablar demasiado alto en el pasillo.

"¿En qué se supone que debo dormir, eh?"

Un destello de ojos rojos y Jackson levantó las manos exasperado. "Bien", resopló. "¡Pero me estás comprando uno nuevo!"

"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando?", Preguntó el sheriff, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

"Está anidando", informó Derek a su suegro. "Proporcionar al cachorro, rodeándolo con el olor de la manada, de la familia".

"¿Así que esto es una cosa de hombre lobo? ¿Existe el embarazo masculino?" El sheriff preguntó lentamente. "¿Cachorro?" Preguntó mientras lo pensaba. "¿Mi hijo está teniendo un bebé con manos y pies o con patas?"

"Probablemente sea un hombre lobo, si siente la necesidad de construirles una guarida", concluyó Lydia. "Pero sí, incluso si el bebé podrá cambiar de forma completamente algún día, nacerá como un bebé humano".

Los labios de Derek se levantaron en las esquinas ante la declaración. No podía esperar para sostener a su hijo.

"Así que manada, ¿eh? Familia, ¿Stiles quiere que el bebé huela a la familia? "Preguntó el sheriff, todavía tratando de entender.

"Más bien el bebé quiere estar rodeado de nosotros. Nuestros aromas le consuelan ", Lydia continuó su explicación.

"Bueno, supongo que Claudia querría que nuestro nieto tuviera su almohada. Estoy seguro de que ha sido lavada mil veces, pero el sentimiento está ahí. Dile a Stiles que la guarde ", dijo el sheriff en un tono mucho más cálido que su frialdad anterior.

"Su olor todavía se mezcla allí. Casi se ha devanecido, pero está el olor de Stiles y el tuyo", aseguró Derek. "Me aseguraré de que recuperes la almohada una vez que pase, uh, esta fase de anidación".

"No. No, puede quedársela. Tal vez es hora de que compre también un juego de cama nuevo, algo más masculino. Tal vez una de esas almohadas que están diseñadas para darte un total de ocho horas de sueño ... "El sheriff se dijo a sí mismo más que a los demás.

"Espera. Entonces, ¿no fueron las hadas? "Scott preguntó confundido.

"No, cariño, vámonos", dijo Kira alcanzando su mano.

Finalmente, todos los demás se fueron uno por uno, todos dándole a Derek y Stiles la bendición de guardar sus pertenencias robadas, Jackson con una MasterCard negra en su mano a su salida.

........................................................................................................................

Esa noche, Stiles se despertó de su larga siesta, disculpándose por haber dormido todo el día. Se tambaleó perezosamente hacia el sofá y se derrumbó.

"Tonterías", le dijo Derek a su esposo cuando se unió a él notando la almohada que Stiles tenía en su mano. "Estás haciendo crecer a otra persona en tu vientre, duerme todo lo que quieras".

Stiles sonrió y se palmeó el estómago con cariño. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Derek, inseguro.

"Por proteger la guarida antes", le dijo Stiles. "¿Qué? ¡Literalmente tuvísteis la conversación en el pasillo! Y aquí." Pasó la almohada de plumas de ganso por encima.

Derek miró el objeto un poco abatido.

"Todo el mundo, en su mayor parte, me deja guardar sus pertenencias, pero eh, sé que te encanta esta almohada y siempre puedo llevarme una camisa o algo ..." explicó Stiles.

"Quédatela," interrumpió Derek. "Para nuestro cachorro", agregó con una súplica.

Stiles sonrió a sabiendas y empujó a Derek hacia atrás para que pudieran acurrucarse en el sofá juntos, ambas cabezas descansando en la almohada de plumas de ganso mientras intercambian besos lentos y apasionados.

"Te amo", dijo Stiles en los labios de Derek.

"También te amo", respondió Derek con adoración. "Mi pequeño ladrón de almohadas".


End file.
